Conventional warm or hot water dispensing systems may allow cool or cold water to flow from a fixture for a period of time after the user adjusts the fixture to dispense warm or hot water. In some scenarios, the fixture dispenses cool or cold water while a user waits for the desired warm or hot water to come out of the fixture. This may occur while cold or cool water incidentally stored in pipes between the fixture and the hot water heater or storage device is dispensed. In other scenarios, this occurs until a hot water heater may heat water supplied to the fixture to a desired temperature, or until the hot water storage is replenished. These scenarios and others cause considerable waste, as cold or cool water goes down the drain while the user waits for warmer or hot water to be dispensed from the fixture. Water waste is undesirable. This is pronounced in certain situations where water is scarce, such as at a campsite. What is needed are methods and systems for water conservation and reuse.